1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sensors, more specifically to ultraviolet sensors (e.g., for flame detection).
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional ultraviolet (UV) sensors can be used to detect flames, for example, for use with flame and smoke detectors. Flames emit UV radiation which can be detected by a suitable sensor. However, traditional flame sensors are fragile, complicated, and expensive to manufacture compared to traditional smoke detectors. Consequently, integration of smoke alarm and flame sensor in commercial and residential applications has had limited success to date.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved UV sensors. This can help to increase the adoption thereof in commercial and residential safety applications. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.